warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Diggertheleopardgecko/OakClan
Yet another clan idea by Diggertheleopardgecko... OakClan: Resiliant and Brave Introduction When will this rain subside? You have been traveling for many sunrises and sunsets, wanting to start a new life. Your paws are tired, and your stomach is growling. Your pelt is soaked from the nonstop rain. You suddenly wonder where you are. Your paws are sandy, and the ocean wind ruffles your cold fur. Seeking shelter, you spot a cave by the ocean. You decide to walk through the cave as you explore what could be at the exit, drying out your fur. Suddenly, as you approach tall powerful trees at the entrance of a forest, the rain stops, and a bright, warm sun forms. You walk past the high trees, scenting more and more cats. You finally realize you are at a camp, seeing large, powerful cats make their way down the Oak trees. A large pale yellow tom with light yellow stripes walks towards you, crawling out of the largest Oak. "I see you have wandered onto our territory," He exclaims with an arched eyebrow. "I am Harestar, leader of OakClan," he guides his tail along the vast territory. The stranger eyes you up and down. "You seem like a strong cat, and look like you could use another life to live. I am willing to give you a shot to be a warrior in OakClan. What do you say?" About OakClan is known for their strength and courage. They are normally warm to outsiders who want to join the Clan, although they are still fiercely protective of their Clanmates and abide by the warrior code with their lives. Most cats in OakClan have sleek fur as they live by the water and are good swimmers. Cats are slender in frame but have large paws and broad shoulders to help them climb trees. OakClan relies on fighting in the trees or in the water, and usually fights in the daytime. Territory Camp The camp is located on a small island between two lakes, covered in tall Oak trees. The camp can be reached by swimming or using one of the underground tunnels in the caverns by the Ocean. The leader's den is located underneath the roots of the largest, strongest, Oak tree. The warriors' den, the medicine cat's den and the queen's den are located in foxholes in nearby wide Oak trees. The apprentice's den is located underneath a clump of ferns by the lakes. The elder's den is located in a gorse tunnel. High Branch The high branch is a long, sturdy, wide branch above the leader's den. When the leader is ready to make an announcement, they climb up the tree onto the branch. The other cats gather underneath to listen. Training Grounds The training grounds are located farther north into the forest. One of OakClan's biggest skills is fighting from trees. Apprentices train in the large Oak forest perfecting their skills. The Ocean A place where cats go to relax during the day, located West along with the Tide Pools and the Moon Cavern. Apprentices come here to dig and explore while warriors usually come with their mates or crushes. The Mountains A place filled with both numerous prey and predators, cats either come here to hunt or explore. The mountains overlook the rest of the clan and are close to the outskirts of the border in the North. Tide Pools A cluster of small pools hidden among rocks between the ocean and the forest edge. They're a common hunting ground and a safe place for mothers to teach their kits to swim. Moon Cavern Hidden deep in a cave on the far West side of the territory, is a little pool fed by the ocean. The soft sand around the pool makes a great place to lay down and a hole in the roof provides a view of the moon when it's directly above the cave. Medicine cats come here to speak with StarClan. Prey and Predators Prey Forest prey: In the forests and meadows they can hunt small rodents such as mice, voles, squirrels, and the occasional rabbit, as well as birds such as starlings, magpies, wood pigeons, and thrushes. Fish and small rodents can be hunted in and around the rivers Tidal pools: starfish, mussels, clams, and small fish can be hunted in the tidal pools Beach: crabs and the occasional gull can be caught on the beach as well as small fish from the ocean Predators Forest/river predators: Forest predators are foxes, badgers, the occasional stray dog, deer, and beavers Tidal pool: There aren't usually predators in the tidal pools but cats do need to be careful of stinging fauna and plant life as well as other predators who occasionally come down from the forest to hunt in the pools. Beach: Gulls can be pretty dangerous, especially towards smaller cats like apprentices. Cats also need to be mindful of the small sharks that sometimes swim up on the high tide. Allegiances Leader Harestar (3 lives left) Deputy Timberstone Medicine Cat Nightglisten Mooneyes Medicine Cat Apprentice Pinepaw: mentored by both Senior Warriors Big WIP Category:Blog posts